The 75th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2001 (Full Parade is on YouTube) Character Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) *'Curious George (Holiday Ambassador, Retired) - First and only Time' *'Pikachu (To Promote Pokemon Season 5: Master Quest) - First Time' *Millennium Snoopy (with Macy's 75th Parade horn, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *Ronald McDonald (Right arm torn due to accident) - 2nd Time *Arthur (Retired) - 5th Time *'Big Bird - 1st Time' *Rugrats (Retired/To Celebrate Rugrats' 10th Anniversary, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie's VHS and DVDs Release) - 5th and last Time *'Jimmy Neutron (To Promote Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - First Time' *'Cheesasaurus Rex - First Time' *Jeeves The Butler - 2nd Time *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (With 60th Anniversary Tuxedo On, Retired) - 3rd and last Time *Blue's Clues - 3rd Time *Cassie (Retired) - 2nd and last Time *Barney The Dinosaur - 8th Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 8th Time Novelty Balloons * Toy Soldier - First Time (Recreation of Toy Solider from the 1950s) * Macy's 75th Parade Stars - First and only Time * Flying Fish - 6th Time * Ice Cream Cone *ABC Balls * Happy Hippo (Recreation of Hippo from the 1940s) * Harold The Fireman * Cloe The Holiday Clown * Macy's White Stars (Bold Red Macy's Text) * Charlie the Elf Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *M&M's Red and Yellow - 4th Time *Green Dog - 2nd Time *'Percy the Penguin - First Time' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Retired) - 4th and last Time *'Snow Globe - First and only Time' Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Mamma Mia! *42nd Street *Thou Shalt Not *Contact Floats (Bold for new floats) * Statue of Liberty (To remember the people who passed away during the 9/11 attacks) * Tom Turkey * Three Little Pigs Float * Pokemobile * Blue Haul's Paradise * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Reddi Whip (Retired) * Rocking Lion * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Native Spirit * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach (Retired) * Westwood Ho * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book (Retired) * Maytag Mother Earth * Alice in Wonderland (Retired) * Animal Planet * Kitty Car (Retired) * New York Daily News Big Apple * 75th Parade All-Stars (Retired) * WWE - Get Real! * Bob the Builder * HESS Road to the Future * Hallmark Dinotopia * Blue's Clues * Cornucopia * Macy's Santaland Express (With the Percy the Penguin Falloon) * Taxi Car * Barney's Night Before Christmas (Retired) * Santa's Sleigh with 75th Parade Banner Performers *Shedrack Anderson III *Erik-Michael Estrada *Dan Miller *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue *Tim Curry - A Christmas Carol *Ashley Parker Angel *Charlotte Church *Kenny G *Jill Hennessy *Rudy Giuliani *Betty Buckley *Blue's Clues: Steve Burns as Steve, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, Perwinkle, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika *Tony Bennett *Jason Cook *Paul Levesque as Triple H *Joey McIntyre *Denise Quinones *Charles Nelson Reilly *The New York Police Department (Special Tribute to September 11th) *Officer Daniel Rodriguez *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, and Murray *Brian Skala *Billy Ray Cyrus *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Valerie Harper *Vince McMahon *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Boys II Men *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Count Von Count, Herry Monster), (Bottom: Lulu, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rostia), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snufflepagus, Gordon, Bob, Maria, Gina, Alan, and the Kids *75th Parade Superstars Characters: Felix the Cat, Popeye the Sailor Man, Snoopy, Underdog, Rocky & Bullwinkle, Smokey Bear, Kermit the Frog, Raggedy Ann, Garfield, Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Bugs Bunny, Nestle Quick Bunny, Dexter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster, Peter Rabbit, Cheesasaurus Rex, Pikachu, Jimmy Neutron, Curious George, and Cassie *Jeff Corwin *Kristen Storms *Florence Henderson *Billy Gilman *The Cast of Scrubs (To Promote Scrubs) *Jacob Underwood *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Usher Raymond *The Radio City Rockettes *Trevor Penick Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands After 9/11 The 2001 Parade was originally going to be cancelled after terrorists fried two planes from ISIS & crashed into The World Trade Center (The Twin Towers) but officials said that the show still must go on. Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCbdfZqIN5o[[Category:Lineups]]